Various types of devices are commonly used to hold shoes in a fixed position for storage. One such device is the Crawford invention U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,971. Other devices are commonly used to hold shoes on a fixed, rigid base in a side by side position for carrying. One such device is the Purdy invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,655.